Behind the Mask
by Sisters-Of-Night-n-Day
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts, Slytherin has a new set of twins with a dark past and unruly powers. Harry is yet to defeat Voldemort & Draco's career as a death eater is vastly approaching. Are the twins what they seem or will their dark pasts conquer?


**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter in general nor do we own the characters it's just fun to use them in these stories...**

**The two of us have come up with the below fic for your enjoyment... And yes Two of us have written this fic as we felt that it'd be fun to do something different... It's taken us YEARS to get this uploaded... We have quite a few chapters to go through again and depending on how everyone feels we'll continue to write this for you guys =) Our writing styles have changed in the time it took to get this up... But we have decided to somewhat alter the chapters we have to suit our newer writing styles and knowledge.  
**

**Enjoy! And please let us know what you think!!! =)  
**

* * *

**Behind the Mask**  
_Chapter One_

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking through the doors for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was raining heavily outside and, Harry noticed, as the thestrals threw their bony heads side-to-side in irritation.

Each of the three friends had grown since the year before; Ron had grown another inch or so and towered over both Harry and Hermione. Hermione remained the same height with her same bushy hair and brown eyes. Harry's jaw was squarer and, Hermione pointed out, he and Ron will need to start shaving more often.

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts, though dread still clung to him over the fact that he would have to face Voldemort soon enough, and no matter what, he had to do it alone.

Dumbledore promised to give him private lessons this year of magic that he should handle with care and much consideration. Ron and Hermione argued with him long and hard over fighting Voldemort unaided, but in the end Harry won by his words of reassurance at that, if he could, he would have both of them at his side.

However Harry didn't want to be responsible for his best friends' deaths. If he went down he didn't want to take them with him, so it was that, if he could have Ron and Hermione at his side, he would, but he couldn't.

*** * ***

Titania and Saphira Commis enter Hogwarts halls for the first time as they got out of the carriage pulled by thestrals and into the down pouring rain.

The vast corridors and elevated ceilings made the girls slightly shift uneasily and walk with cautious steps on the echoing stone floor. The students walking past them gave them odd looks as if they could point out that they didn't belong in the crowd. It was true though, Titania and Saphira were not like most people, they were witches of course, and had never been to a school of magic like they were supposed to when they turned eleven.

Titania and Saphira were twins and were both seventeen, which they had turned during the summer before they were to attend Hogwarts. The girls were home schooled in witchcraft by special educators that their parents hired for their daughters uniqueness.

Titania Commis, with her wavy light brown hair that ran down her back and olive tanned skin and freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. Her eyes as intense and blazing as melted emeralds, her most favourite feature, as well as her smile that got her, her way with a look of innocence.

Titania never spoke out of line to their parents like her sister had a tendency of doing, though she was somewhat mischievous. She hated to watch Quidditch when she could be playing it and cherished the moments when her sister felt girlish and they went shopping. She was the most lady-like out of the twins, as their parents constantly pointed out.

Titania was the one most likely to point out how appealing a boy looks to Saphira through their minds, where they had constant submission to each others' thoughts, unless they were too far away or blocked each other out, neither dared to reveal this power to their parents.

A talent Titania had was that she could direct fire. Though she couldn't create a blaze, needing a spark of flame, she could sculpt it to what she pleased, or lower it to a stop. It still made it a hazardous trademark for her to carry. She always had a muggle lighter handy in her back pocket which she could flick out to boil water or humid the air.

Even so the penalties were far greater than some could imagine. A burning hot piece of sand alone lodged inside a person would torment and cause suffering to any that displeased her. She could make the temperature rise to incredible heights in mere minutes or burn a person alive. She could, but she didn't.

Saphira however looked somewhat different than her twin, with medium dark brunette curls and olive tanned skin. Her most mesmerizing feature was her eyes, which were as deep as the ocean and as blue as a hypnotizing piece of sapphire. Eyelashes that naturally coiled made her something dazzling to glimpse at.

She enjoyed many of the things that normal witches took pleasure in. Quidditch was her favourite sport and she supported her teams with cheers and shouts despite her parent's glares. She was never afraid to speak her opinions, which her parents found completely un-lady like, for a woman is meant to be seen and not heard under any circumstances.

Her sister and herself were practically glued at the hip, neither ever leaving each others side; they were the best of friends and always have been. And yet Saphira was nothing like other girls, her sister had the power to control fire, and she had a gift as well. Her gift was also dangerous in a way, but she had never used it against others, except for their own little jokes. She could manipulate anything containing water, this included less threatening things like drinks in a glass, freezing it in minus temperatures and making shapes like bubbles that she had dance around her that she found extremely entertaining.

Nevertheless such a gift came with many consequences, just like when she was angry or upset it stormed. She could collect water in the very air and make it difficult for people to breathe or move. Yet worst of all she could have power over people, make them do things with the water running through their veins, crush them from the inside with an agonizing death. She could, but she didn't.

The girls made their way with all of the first years to be sorted into their respective houses. The two kept away from the younger ones and didn't really appreciate mingling with them, although they did smile politely. They slowly approached the front of the group as they were told that they would be the first to be sorted as they were older. Once the doors opened the girls found eye contact with Dumbledore of all people as some overly large, bushy haired professor pushed the two closer to the teachers and pupils.

~ _How rude, ~ _Titania said to her sister, as Saphira looked back at the professor annoyingly, Dumbledore then began to speak to the entire school.

"As you all know, first years are the only ones to be sorted but this year we happen to have two new students who will be in their seventh year, this is a first for Hogwarts but I believe that you will all treat these _delightful_ girls kindly for their year here."

*** * ***

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron still talking about their holidays. Harry looked towards the Slytherin table and happened to notice that Malfoy had yet to arrive.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to get here. I know he's up to something." Harry thought to himself. When Dumbledore began to speak, Hermione looked towards Harry and tried to get his attention to tell him to _pay attention_ but she gave up after a short while.

*** * ***

As soon as Dumbledore had finished his short speech Professor McGonagall pulled out her parchment to start the sorting ceremony.

"Commis, Saphira," she called.

Saphira stared intensely as Professor McGonagall called her name.

_~ Do I _always_ have to go first? ~_ she hissed.

_~ Your cursed with the 'S'. ~_ Titania taunted.

_~ Shut it, Titania. ~_

She moved cautiously to the small stool, she wondered for a moment if it could hold her weight before lightly taking a seat while the dirty hat was jammed onto her head. She scowled mentally before it was replaced with alarm as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…" the small voice said. "Saphira Commis… I've waited a long time till I got the chance to meet you… and your sister." Saphira didn't know whether to be extremely impressed or frightened. The filthy hat just spoke, it made sense, how else would putting on a hat sort her into her house? "No need to be alarmed…" it said, "… you have talent. A special one in particular, eh? As well as brains, but you're not for Ravenclaw… certainly not Hufflepuff… Gryffindor…" Saphira's eyes widened. She couldn't be in Gryffindor. She couldn't! Her parents will never accept a Gryffindor as a daughter; a Commis must be a Slytherin or face banishment.

"Please no," she whispered firmly. "Slytherin. Put me in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" The Hat questioned "You wish to be put in the House of your ancestors?"

"Yes."

"Very well… SLYTHERIN!"

After Saphira had been sorted McGonagall called "Commis, Titania" Titania walked towards the stool her face looking as though she knew _exactly_ what would be happening but inside she was terrified!

_~ How bad was it? ~_ she asked her sister

_~ You'll see. ~_ she answered simply.

Titania looked at the chair and didn't seem to want to sit on it but in the end she had no choice. As she sat she was thinking about how dirty the stool must have been and why the horrid hat must choose where she was to go. She saw the entire school staring at her as McGonagall went to place the hat on her head.

"Right," said the hat as it was getting closer to her head. "I see that you're almost identical to your father, yes I've sorted him too. He didn't have powers as unique as yours, but _enjoy_ your year in 'SLYTHERIN!'" it said declaring the last word, her house for the year.

_~ The creepy hat speaks hey? ~ _Saphira asked.

_~ Yea the horrid thing barely spoke to me I don't think it even touched my head though? ~_ Titania answered.

_~ Nope, it didn't. Don't worry though some day he'll be a real boy! ~_

*** * ***

After he heard the second student had been sorted, Harry realised that Draco had been snuck into the hall by Professor Snape.

"I knew it!" Harry thought as Hermione began to speak quietly.

"Of course they would be in the same house, they _are_ twins!"

"It's like the Patil twins," Ron replied, "and Fred and George."

"True," Hermione answered. "But still, it would be nice to see a pair separated for once."

"What are you guys on about?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just a new set of twins in Slytherin." Ron answered.

"Yeah, but you should have been watching Harry," Hermione scolded, "then we wouldn't have to tell you." Harry shrugged it off and thought nothing of it as he dozed off while the first years were sorted.

*** * ***

Titania and Saphira sat as far away as possible to the rest of the Slytherin's who were happily, in their own moody way, munching on the feast before them. Some gave them odd stares, a few of loathing, others curiosity, most of which Saphira replied to with unnerving glares. Eating quickly, the twins did not speak in their minds or out loud. Instead they gave each other looks and seemed to understand what the other meant without the use of words. Dessert was served and eaten. Dumbledore stood and bid everyone good night before everyone started exiting the hall.

Saphira and Titania silently tailed a large group of Slytherin's to the Common Room somewhere in the gloom of Hogwarts dungeons. They stopped at a blank stone wall, and one of the Slytherin's stepped forward and said proudly "Potter Stinks." The wall shifted and a door slid into view, which the Slytherin's marched through, sniggering to themselves.

Saphira and Titania gazed at each other. "Who's Potter?" Saphira questioned as they walked towards the door.

"I don't know… Come on, it's closing." Titania said as they both slipped through the door and into the Slytherin Common Room.

Once the girls were inside they couldn't believe the size of the room compared to the measly hall the entrance was in. As the two looked around Serverus Snape walked towards them. Saphira scowled and folded her arms, looking in the opposite direction in irritation.

"Girls," Snape said smoothly, ignoring Saphira's obvious dislike. "As your parents requested, due to your _individuality_ that only I and Dumbledore know about, you have received your own private room. Pansy Parkinson will escort you both there." Titania listened then looked beside her at her sister, being as stubborn as ever and refusing to pay attention. Snape looked at her with a smirk. "None of that, Miss Commis, I am your Professor and Head of House. I have full authority over you. You shall respect me." Snape sneered. Saphira's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything a girl with a shinny badge on her collar and her nose stuck high in the air walked up to them.

"You wanted me Professor?" She said with a shrilly voice, making Titania and Saphira cringe.

"Miss Parkinson, this is Titania and Saphira Commis. Show them to their dorms then report back for a Prefect meeting. Bring Draco, if you please." Snape said firmly.

"Yes, Professor." The girl called Pansy said. Titania and Saphira looked at each other with distaste, both taking an instant disliking to the teenager.

_~ Ass-kisser. ~_ Saphira stated.

_~ Stuck up. ~_ Titania added.

_~ Hate her. ~_ Both sisters thought bitterly.

"This way," Pansy said, eyeing them with beady black eyes. Saphira could have sworn she heard Snape sneer as he stalked away. Pansy lead them down stairs to a thick wooden door, behind it was a corridor with many doors similar to the first.

_~ I don't like her much. ~_ Saphira stated as they were walking.

~ _Neither do I. Let's play a prank on her? ~_ Titania answered cheekily.

~ _Interesting… play along? ~_ Saphira requested as Titania nodded.

"Your _room_, if you can call it that, is just up here at…" Pansy started when Titania giggled. Pansy looked towards the two girls in confusion and went to speak again when she saw a giant bubble floating in front of her and beginning to increase in size when she looked closer it popped with a bang, covering her in a thick ooze. She jumped back and looked at the girls who were now in hysterics of laughter. She was bewildered and glared at the two. She simply pointed towards a door as if saying 'there's your room now go'. She then walked away, trying to get the sticky substance out of her hair.

"That was _great_!" Saphira yelled with amusement once inside their room. "I loved the part where you popped my bubble with a flame!"  
"Thought you would," Titania answered also laughing.

The sisters looked around at their room; it wasn't really what they would call home. Everything was either black or green, including leather chairs and a couch, green curtains to their small windows and bed sheets, right down to dark wood of their four poster beds and the fireplace.  
The room was a decent size, a small sitting area with the fire, couch and table, then their beds and side tables. All their belongings were already unpacked.

"Not really a cheery bunch, these Slytherin's." Saphira said, taking an awkward seat on her bed. "The air itself is temperamental. Oh Merlin! _What a small window_!" Saphira made her way over to the tiny prison-like glass and opened it as wide as it would go. "Are we doing time or something? Geez… what do they think we're going to do? Break out?" she exclaimed.

"I could get claustrophobic easily in here, not much oxygen coming through. Make the window bigger Phira… I need to sit down, I feel dizzy." Titania said meekly. Saphira nodded eagerly.

She took out her wand and exclaimed. "_Profero_!" Rapidly, the window increased in size and shape until it was large enough to jump out of, which they could, since the ground was a mere meter away.

"I think a few other moderations are also in order." Titania stated after a couple steady breaths, receiving her wand and holding up her long sleeves, Saphira did the same, both with wide grins. A few swishes and waves left the room in a much happier spirit, a few bright colours seemed to brighten the area as Titania flopped onto her bed and yawned.

"I'm going to get some sleep and I'm guessing that you're going to take a late night walk?"

"Yeah, I won't sleep otherwise!" Saphira said enthusiastically.

"I know. But sometimes I don't know where you get all this energy." Titania smiled as she slipped into her pajamas and went to bed falling asleep almost instantly as if a spell had been cast upon her. Saphira beamed down upon her sister before slipping away into the night.

*** * ***

Draco Malfoy was slumped in an arm chair, half asleep, when an irritating screech filled the Slytherin Common Room, followed by murmured curses.  
Pansy's still at it. Draco thought, annoyed. She had been shrieking for hours, trying to get something impenetrable out of her hair.

Those who were lucky enough to be deep-sleepers were already slumbering in their dorms, getting ready for the classes ahead. Draco was not worried, he wasn't even sure if he was even going to graduate Hogwarts. Instead of sleeping he was staring at the fireplace of the Common Room, thinking of his future and past and what this year will bring.

However his thoughts were interrupted as the creek of the Girls Dorm door was opened and closed. A dark figure emerged from the threshold and Draco strained to get a closer look. He did not recognize this girl, nor did he ever recall seeing her before. From the dim firelight he could see clearly her bright blue eyes and attractive, curvy features, he smirked, Draco Malfoy had found his next target.

Boastful as he was, Draco had no doubts about his wooing abilities; he could get any girl he wanted, whenever he wanted.

He watched in the shadows as the mysterious girl walked out of the Common Room and, without hesitation, followed her into the night.

It was as if she had no idea where she was going, he followed her through twists and turns, upstairs, down stairs until she stopped to lean on a stone wall, oddly enough, smiling to herself.

Figuring that she was hopelessly lost, Draco emerged from the shadows behind her and gently tapped her shoulder, the girl gasped and spun around quickly, wand in hand. Draco smirked.

"Easy there, Miss. What are you doing wondering the corridors at this hour?" He asked, the girl slowly put down her wand and left it at her side.

"I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep unless I go for a walk." She said simply.

"I see… I have never seen you before, Miss…?"

"Commis. Saphira Commis." said the girl.

"Saphira… you are in Slytherin?"

"That's right."

"Hmm… well I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prefect and Head Boy of Hogwarts." Draco said proudly.

"Head Boy? Such an honour." Saphira said, though Draco wasn't too sure if she was being sarcastic.

"Thank you." Draco said. "Would you like me to walk you back to the Common Room?"

"Oh no. I'm fine thank you Mr. Malfoy. Good night." She said before stalking past him and disappearing into darkness leaving Draco utterly speechless with confusion and anger, no girl had ever said no to him.

*** * ***

Saphira made her way back to the common room with difficulty but she remembered how to get there eventually. As she arrived she noticed that the too-proud prefect was already there and his guy friends were all around him, clearly disturbed from their sleep since most of them were in boxers. She had already had the displeasure of knowing who they all were; they weren't exactly quiet at dinner. She hesitated a little as she walked quietly towards her dorm room.

"That's her boys," Draco stated knowing that Saphira was in the room.

"No kidding Draco!" Blaise Zambini stated "She's a looker!" Saphira sighed and couldn't believe it the boys were going bother her at this hour.

"Listen here guys. It's my first day, I'm buggered and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"_Someone_ has an attitude problem." Crabbe answered.

"What's a nice girl like you doing out so late?" Goyle asked. "We hear that you've been _naughty_ to our friend Draco here." He started as the boys began to laugh knowing what was coming next. "As for your punishment you have to go to my room!" he sniggered.

"Well I don't know… will two people fit under a rock? I'm actually astonished that you can." Saphira snapped, trying her hardest not to call upon her gift.

"Yes, the lady is right Goyle." Blaise said, slipping an arm around her waist "Why would she go to your room when she can go to mine?"  
Saphira walked out of his arms and up to Draco who sat snuggly in a leather arm chair.

"You!" She pointed her finger threateningly "You have made a powerful enemy tonight call this off, right now!"

Blaise laughed behind her. "Isn't she the cutest?" he said in a baby-tone. "Hey Draco, I bet right now your wishing you had a cute little girlfriend!"

Draco smirked and Saphira turned a fuming shade of red. "Now Blaise, you shouldn't make such comments-" Draco stated smoothly.

"–_Cause I'm going to knock you through the roof!_" Saphira roared.

"Ohh! Little Miss Commis is angry!" Crabbe sniggered. Saphira ignored him.

"I'm not the little girlfriend of_ anyone, _got it? And if you say it again I'll snap you in two!" she said in a dangerous tone. The boy's were silent, Saphira took the chance to calm down, for it was very rarely she yelled, even if she was short-tempered, and she didn't want to cause such a scene.

"You know what?" Saphira answered as the boys simply looked at her. "I'd make _all_ of you look good!" she stated pointing to each and every one of them.

"OHHHH!" the boys said simultaneously. Saphira looked at the boys knowing she'd won and started to walk closer to the Girls dorm room door shaking her head. Draco took a sip of Fire Whisky that he snuck into the school as Blaise grabbed Saphira's arm to keep her in the common room.

"Let go of me you….!" She started, when one of the third year boys came out of their dormitory.

"Hey, it's you! You're the girl from the sorting," he said pointing at Saphira. "What's going on down here?" the boy asked in confusion as Saphira slipped away from Blaise's grip and made her escape. She ran to her room and hoped that the poor third year boy made it to his. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been able to escape Blaise's clutches.

Closing her door firmly behind her she stopped to breathe. A light flickered on in the room. "Saphira? I was getting worried, it's really late and–" Titania said sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"Please. Please Titania. I don't want to talk now. Let's sleep okay? We have classes tomorrow." Saphira said, keeping her head down.

"Alright, Good night. May good fortune rule over you."

"And may the stars watch over you." finished Saphira. It was odd, but that's how they said good night every day since they were young.

"Sweet dreams Phira." Titania said as she lied down.

"Nighty night Ti." Saphira whispered as she lied down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Please PLEASE Read and Review!**

_Laura and Kassie_


End file.
